Shinichi Izumi vs. Ken Kaneki
Description Which one of these two men who became monsters will survive this fight? Will Shinichi and Migi tear Kaneki to shreds, or will Kaneki's ghoul powers devour the Human-Parasite combination? Interlude KR: When these two ordinary humans encountered a strange creature that prey on other humans, they suddenly found themselves with the powers of said creatures, giving them the ability to fight off the monsters, but forcing them to give up some of their humanity in the process. AK211: Shinichi Izumi, the Human-Parasite Hybrid KR: And Kaneki Ken, the One-Eyed Ghoul. AK211: He's KR and I'm AK211! KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills of these combatants to see who would win...A Death Battle. Shinichi Izumi Ken Kaneki KR: Tokyo. A town which seems pretty normal, althought it's not. AK211: You got the words out of my mouth! But why it's not normal you ask? It's because of terrifying monster in the shape of human beings which go by the name of...Ghouls. KR: Ghouls, as AK211 said here, are monsters in human flesh. However, they don't eat normal food. All they can eat is human meat and coffee. AK211: I think that's why they are pshyco. (Shows picture of a Ghoul drowling with his Kakugan in his eyes while grinning like mad) KR: I think they got what you mean. Anyway, With Ghouls around, one must be protecting Tokyo from them. This is where CCG comes in the spot light. AK211: Due to the fact that humans can't accept Ghouls, The CCG planned on terminating every single Ghoul in Tokyo. And they don't show any mercy. KR: But one Ghoul who was formerly a human decided to stand against this and make peace between humans and Ghouls. This Ghoul goes by the name of...Ken Kaneki. AK211: Before he become a Ghoul, Kaneki was a shy and sick boy, who was always shielded by his best and only friend, Hide. That is when one day, everything changed for him after meeting and dating a beauty chick called Rize Kamishiro. At the end of the date, it turns out that Rize was a famous powerful Ghoul, who would seduce men to an alley and stab them to death before eating them, and Kaneki was out of the unlucky men, but hey! I think he should thank God because he didn't lose his manhood. He just lost his...WTF?! HIS ORGANS?! KR: When Rize stabbed him with his Kagune, she took down his internal organs, and before Rize could take her first bite of him, Yamori, an S-class Ghoul, dropped steel bars on Rize and Kaneki to get rid of Rize. AK211: Rize didn't make it, and Kaneki was about to die due to organ loss, but a doctor in the hospital where Kaneki was decided to put some of Rize's organs in Kaneki, eventually changing his life. KR: When Kaneki returned home, he realized that he couldn't eat or drink like normal people. He began to suffer starvation due to not eating human meat. AK211: That's when he met Touka Kirishima, A Ghoul who told Kaneki to accept his fate as a Ghoul and she introduced him to Anteiku, a coffee shop which had all of its workers Ghouls. They took Kaneki under his wing, teaching him how to live as a Ghoul. Kaneki, at the same time, was trying to cling to his human side. KR: But this didn't mean that days were Rainbow and Sunshine to Kaneki. One day Yamori paid them a visit, kidnapped Kaneki due to him smelling of Rize, and began torturing him immensely by cutting his the fingers and toes repeatedly. Having enough, Kaneki finally accepted who he was: A Ghoul. AK211: After doing so, he beated the shit out of Yamori and ate him. Then he joined Aoigiri. Then he got arrested by the CCG after being defeated by Kishou Arima, An S-ranked Ghoul investigator, who took Kaneki under his own custody after he lost his memories and gave him the name Haise Sasaki. Sasaki worked for about 12 years as a Ghoul investigator. Until he had his memories back and had a final battle against Arima. Kaneki won by Arima commiting suicide due to the fact that Arima wanted Kaneki to defeat him. That why he raised him during his memory loss. And ever since then, Kaneki gained the title of the One-Eyed King and made a group of Ghouls which had one mission, and that was to bring peace between humans and Ghouls. This organization name was...Goat...Which is kinda lame name if you asked me... KR: Being a Ghoul, Kaneki possesed immense physical strength, speed, agility, Endurance and pain tolerance. With only his bare hands and feet, he can break bones and iron walls. He can also tear flesh apart. Also he is a One-Eyed Ghoul, and hybrid Ghouls are considered the strongest and have full potential and more control on their powers. His cells are stated to be stronger than steel, giving him the durability to tank hits from other ghouls and shatter normal blades that try to stab him. Surprisingly, he even has a form of sonar that lets him study his surroundings through sound vibrations. He is also a genius in battle tactics. AK211: But also being a Ghoul, Kaneki posses a badass weapon called...The Kagune. KR: The Kagune is the main and prime weapon of a Ghoul. Kaneki's own is from the Rinkaku type, which is the same type as Rize due to having Rize organs implanted inside him. Kaneki is capable of manifesting up to 8 tails. While manifesting 8 tails, said 8 tails takes the form of long arms that can tear down the walls of the V-14 building. While manifesting 4 tails, he was capable of defeating Yamori, who was superior than him in every aspect back then. AK211: Kaneki can do lots of shit with his Kagune. He can create seceral limbs out of it, can create blades to fight with, can create fangs and claws on his limbs, can create nets out of it, can use it as an underground gaping maw-thorn hybrid trap and can manifest eyes and mouths from it that allows him to talk and make surprising bite attacks at the enemy from them. KR: He also has a healing factor, which is so potent due to being a One-Eyed Ghoul. It allows him to regrow limbs and heal wounds ranging from minor wounds like cuts and bruises to major wounds like heart stabs and being impaled in the head. He is also immune to poison and paralysis. AK211: But by far the most powerful weapon of Kaneki is...The Kakuja. KR: The Kakuja is a more stronger and evolved version of The Kagune. Although Kaneki hadn't acheived its complete form yet, it's still so powerful. It has three forms. The first form takes the shape of 2 centipode tails protuding from Kaneki's back and a bird beak structure on his face. The second form takes the form of a carapace on top of his head and a Kagune-like claw. And the third covers his entire upper torso with a Koukaku-like blade on Kaneki's right arm The fourth though, It's by so far the strongest. You see, after being angered by Furuta, His Kakuja grew into a massive one, capable of causing havoc and tremors and explosions across the entire city. This was later called The Dragon Kakuja, a large Kakuja and by so far the strongest Kakuja in the entire series. He also can use his Kakuja along with Kagune in battle at the same time. AK211: And last but not least, Kaneki had a Quinque which he got from Arima during his days as a Sasaki. His Quinque is called Yukimura 1/3. Kaneki had proven to be a master swordsman with this thing. Yukimura 1/3 takes the shape of a long thin sword, which is capable of cutting through anything like a hot knife through butter. KR: During the events of the series, Kaneki had acheived crazy feats. He survived getting killed by Rize Kamishiro before he became a Ghoul, Won fights against Nishiki, Tsukiyama, Yamori and Ayato, Survived immense torturing at the hands of Yamori, Survived having his limbs cutted repeatedly by Arima, Won his second fight against Arima, Can impale people and cut them with his bare hands, Destroyed Arima's strongest Quinques, IXA and Owl and Destroyed the walls of V-14 building with ease. AK211: WOW! Kaneki is sure one hell of a powerful badass! KR: But like every single fighting character in the anime world, Kaneki still has his own weakness. He is a Ghoul, which means he needs at least a small piece of human flesh to satisfy his hunger for two months. Also, while his Kakuja is considered immensely powerful, it leaves him in a mindless and madness state, where he goes beserk like a wild animal if he used it for a long time. Although he later overcame these weakness during his last fight against Arima. AK211: But despite this being said, there is a reason why Ken Kaneki deserves the title of the One-Eyed Ghoul. "I'm not the protagonist of a novel or anything. I'm just a college student who likes to read, like you could find anywhere. But... if, for argument's sake, you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be... a tragedy." Pre-Battle KR: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. AK211: It's Time For A Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! Japan, 9:00 pm, abandoned building A man with brown spiky hair and a school uniform was walking in a building. He was looking at the dead bodies of people with armored suits and broken weapons. Some of them even had some of their flesh eaten. Shinichi Izumi nearly vomited his lunch at this. Apparently it was something like a berserk and hungry parasite attacked this building. But what brought him again? Oh right. Migi, his right hand and parasite told him that this creature which made all of this mess in the building was extremely dangerous and had to be put in to a halt. "Shinichi! Watch out!" Shinichi was snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly saw what looked like a large dark red tail approaching him at high speeds. Migi suddenly formed himself as multiple blades on his fingers to block the tail from hitting him and Shinichi. The tail then retracted to the darkness and afterwards came a white haired boy that looked about the same age as Shinichi with a black mask that covered both his right eye and mouth and had a menacing grin-like zipper on the mouth and was wearing a black jumpsuit. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Parasyte vs. Tokyo Ghoul Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Muhammedmco Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years